frostbite - a jelsa and jackunzel story
by mountain-d3w
Summary: the big four are looking to escape their pasts and start news lives of adventure with each other in arendelle. Rapunzel is hoping to win jack's heart, but so is Elsa, and old friend of jack's with powers just like his. now jack has to choose who he wants to be with, and Elsa makes a mistake she cant fix without giving him up.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

his face. thats all i can remember, then a stiffening, not particularly painful feeling creeping up my body, freezing me. then cold. just darkness and coldness for about a few hours. my soul still somewhere, just trapped in ice, unable to escape. just as i give in to the darkness i hear my name called, but by who? its not jack. its merida i think. im touched that she valued our friendship, but the emotional pain of jack not caring weakens me, and i accept my fate. how did this all start? its all painful to look back on, but at the beginning it was nice. me and him, with our closest friends, running away from responsibilities to the exotic Arendelle. lets start there.

**chapter one : a new start.**

me, my best friends merida and hiccup, and my...um, acquaintance jack were tiered of our painful pasts. i was unsure of who i was, until one day jack found me and showed me the world outside the tower i was trapped in my whole life. i loved it, and we ran away together, stumbling upon merida and hiccup along the way. we all loved eachother, and we were all going through some hard stuff. merida was to be courted, and hiccup was always looked down on. after i left the tower, i discovered nothing feels better then leaving your past behind. so i suggested we ran off. i had read of a place called arendelle, and jack had confirmed for me it existed. so we set off. we journeyed by flight, me hiccup and merida on hiccup's dragon toothless, and jack flying. we talked the whole time, and i noticed how fond merida and hiccup were of each other. i smiled. for some reason, i wanted me and jack to have that.

Arendelle was beautiful as promised. we landed in a forest, so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. merida and hiccup hopped off of toothless, as did i, only to stumble and fall into jack's arms. i looked up at him, and without a doubt he was blushing. the redness of his cheeks stood out against his pale skin. he grinned. "be careful punz." punz. thats what he calls me. i loved it. i giggled. "sorry". but i wasn't really. what had happened made me happy in a strange way. we walked out of the forest and towards the kingdom. hiccup inquired, where are we supposed to stay? we didnt really plan this out." jack knew this place better than anybody."i have a friend here. i havent seen her in a while but she should recognize me." jack responded. her? who is she? i thought to myself. i felt a ping of jealousy, but i ignored it. for all i knew she could have been an old lady. at the time, it didn't seem like a threat to the relationship me and jack had. i couldn't have been more wrong .

**chapter two : meeting elsa**


	2. Chapter 2

we stood outside of a castle that towered over our heads. Hiccup and I stared in awe, but this wasn't new to Merida and Jack. Merida, of course used to live in a castle, but why jack was familiar with this one was a mystery to us all. without warning, jack quickly took my hand and jumped into the air. he flew over the castle gates as i screamed and swiftly landed. i fell to my knees, hyperventilating on the ground. jack asked, "you okay punz? you're acting as if you had never flown before." looking concerned, but also a bit smug. i stood up, still breathing heavily. "you didn't warn me!"i shouted. he laughed and flew over to the the other side of the castle gates to pick up Merida and hiccup. when he brought them over to where i was, i was still angry, but seeing his face made me feel nervous and a bit happy.

Jack flew up to a tall window, and came out with a stunning girl about my age, with hair white as the snow around us, pinned in a fancy updo. she wore a purple cloak, a green-blue dress, and matching gloves. her eyes were a dazzling blue, full of wonder,but she looked shy and unsettled. she appeared in many ways unlike me. my 70 feet long hair always stayed down, and my style was more carefree, like my personality. was jack into girls like her? what about me? i stared with fear in my eyes as jack did that thing he would do with me, where he would drop me while we were flying, then swoop down and catch me. but instead of freaking out and scolding jack like i would do, she laughed with him as they landed together on the ground. they walked over to us, and she stopped laughing and her face grew pale. "guys, this is Elsa, the future queen of Arendelle. shes letting us stay at her castle." jack said. she nodded, her eyes focused on the ground, not making eye contact with us."hi." she mumbled. i wanted to respond, but my throat felt dry, and i was suddenly feeling shy and unsettled, much like Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three: -from Elsa's point of view - jack's new friends**

It was really just what i needed when jack visited me. With my parent's recent death and all, I really needed to talk to somebody. My sister and I don't have a very good relationship after all, and despite the fact that i haven't seen him in years, Jack is closest person to me now that my parents are gone. however, i wouldn't have expected him to bring people with him. they seemed alright, but jack is the only person i know i cant hurt. now these new people are going to stay in my castle with me and my sister Anna. I hope she can keep them entertained, while me and jack catch up. I have so much to tell him.

I order my servants to guide his young friend hiccup's pet dragon into a large stable where he'd be taken care of like a guest. then Jack leads us inside my castle, to show them their rooms. He really seems to know the place, though he only came inside it a few times when i was young. we find a room for Hiccup, Hiccup's girlfriend Merida (they must be dating, or at least they sure act like it), and jack's friend Rapunzel. she stands out the most, with long blonde hair and tan skin, shes everything i'm not. she's been shooting me glares since the moment she saw me. I assume she just thinks im a brat for whatever reason, but maybe that's just how her face looks? Jack doesn't seem to notice.

She shuts the door of her room, leaving me and jack alone in the hallway. "So..." I say, beginning to create awkward small talk. "How long do you-" Jack hugs me tight before I can finish the sentence. We could have stayed like that for hours, wrapped in each others arms. But he pulls away, looking startled for a moment. What a goof, hes the one who hugged me. "I don't know how long were stayin' here, Elsa. probably a long time, Is that cool?" I smile and nod. "I don't mind. we have a lot of catching up to do. For starters, why don't you tell me about your new friends?" He grabs my hands without warning, and flies us out of the hallway. from there, we slide down the stair railing, just like we used to.

We walk outside to find the tallest tree we can. Even though he can fly to the top, Jack insists on climbing the tree. The poor white-haired boy. He just wants to feel like a normal human again. I know how that feels. My ice powers are more dangerous and out of control than his are. Hes had more time to use them, after all. I couldn't control my powers when i was young and ended up almost killing my sister, now i don't even trust myself to control it. I've stayed alone in my room for almost my whole life just so it doesn't happen again. Jack is the only friend i have. At the top of the tree, we sit down and look at the castle. The quiet is nice, but its killing me. "Jack," I say. "Your friend...Rapunzel was kind of glaring at me since she got here. Did i do something-" "NO! Of course not!" He interrupts. "Shes just kind of intimidated by you. She thinks you'll replace her." Now it all makes sense. Her and jack have a thing. I look at jack, our blue eyes meeting. "will I?" i manage to whisper. jack grins and his pale face turns red. he takes my head in his hands, and pulls it toward his. I can hear jacks shallow breaths. Our lips brush against each other's, but only for a moment, because as we kiss softly in the afternoon sun the tree branch we were sitting on snaps beneath us and breaks off.

Me and jack fall towards the ground. Jack grabs my arm quickly and pulls me close to him. We fall to the ground, me landing on top of him. Our faces are inches away from each other. Now i'm blushing. "Why didn't you just fly?" I giggle. He grins and says, "Wheres the fun in that?" I'm not sure if I should get off of him or not, I have zero experience for this type of situation. So I mess with his snow colored hair instead. after about five minutes pass, I say "i should probably get off of you now. I'm probably crushing you." "Nah. I'm fine." he responds, then pulls me in for another kiss. this one lasts longer than the first. much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: - from Rapunzel's point of view- their kiss **

After I had gotten settled in my room, I walked out into the hallway and into Jack's room. He wasn't there. Panic flooded through me. _He must be with Elsa. ALONE WITH ELSA. oh no. _I stumbled out of his room and out the hallway, ran out the stairs and out the gates. As I walked toward a group of tall trees, I stopped dead in my tracks. Right before my eyes were Jack and Elsa, kissing, Elsa on top of Jack. I spun around and ran back to the castle, holding back tears and screams of frustration. _I thought... I just thought that he liked me! But there he...And Elsa...There's no point in competing now. Elsa...Elsa won. She won Jack. _I slowly trudged up the stairs and back into my room. I shut the door and flopped onto the bed, sobbing quietly.

After a few hours, Merida knocked on my door. "Rapunzel, are ye coming to dinner?" she said. I moaned and pulled myself out of my bed. "ugh." I opened the door. Merida gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" "nothing." I responded. "Oh, come on. ye got tear streaks on your face." I ran my fingers through a strand of my golden hair. "do I look bad?" Merida shrugged. "nah." "I don't feel like eating" I tell her. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the hallway. "Too bad. 'yer thin enough as it is, and Arendelle makes amazing food." She dragged me down the stairs and into the dining hall. When I saw Jack I perked up, until I remembered why I was sad in the first place. I sit as far away as possible from him, and I don't engage in conversation at all for the entire meal. Jack however, doesn't notice. Elsa doesn't say anything for the entire meal either, just blushes and looks down at her plate. Her sister Anna talks quite a lot, about many different topics. The whole time I feel like crying.

After the meal I sit alone in my room and try to read my favorite book. My attention just keeps drifting away to Jack. His snowy white hair, blue eyes, free spirit. If I was brave enough to have just made a move and ask him out, none of this would have happened. I should just move on already. Its clear he has. I shouldn't be mad at Elsa either. Its not like she knew I liked him. My thoughts are interrupted by Jack barging into my room. "JACK!" I shout, utterly startled. He laughs and falls onto my bed. I get off of it and stand by the door. "C'mon Punz, whats wrong?" he asks. I sigh. "shouldn't you be hanging out with Elsa or something?" He sits up. "What?" "I saw the kiss." I say. He stands up. "Oh..." He blushes."you know, it didnt mean anything." he says. "WELL, IT MEANT SOMETHING TO ELSA!" I shout. tears are forming in my eyes. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT JACK. YOU CANT JUST KISS RANDOM GIRLS AND STRING OTHER ONES ALONG, MAKING THEM WONDER HOW YOU REALLY FEEL. THAT'S NOT OKAY JACK." he steps back, startled by my sudden outburst. "oh..." I sit back down on my bed. I'm overreacting, I know it. He sits down next to me. "hey," he says, brushing a slowly falling tear off of my cheek. "I'm sorry." He says nothing else. He begins to lean toward me. He is about to kiss me. I pull away. "No." I say. "This is just what I mean. i'll kiss you when Elsa's out of the picture." He nods. He stands up and walks out of my room, looking back at me with an expressionless face as he closes the door.

I would cry, but now I'm filled with anger. who does he think he is? He JUST kissed Elsa a few hours ago. Elsa and me are both just victims. I was too blind to see it before, but now I do. The kind of guy jack is. I hope him and Elsa are happy.


End file.
